The Nut Gatherer (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 1
"Clover, I don't think that's edible," Wilt told his younger sister as she was about to put a berry-like shape into her mouth. Clover looked at him, shrugged, then put it back in her mouth. What came next was a quick jerk from her, and fire coming out of her mouth. "Woah! Hehe! Spicy!" Clover giggled. Wilt shook his head, "I kept telling you how bomb berries can be dangerous. But at least you're alive, so that's great! Just, don't do it again, ok?" "Yep!" Clover nodded vigorously. As they headed back to the village, Clover got distracted by a trail of nuts leading into some bushes. When Wilt noticed her, he followed her, "Clover!" Once he found himself on the other side of the bush, he didn't know where Clover was, "Clover?" He looked around, "I'm sorry, but we can't fool around. We gotta get back to the village soon." He finally found her with a pile of acorns in her hands, "Oh, Wilt, don't go nuts!" Then she dropped to the floor laughing. Wilt started laughing, too, until he heard a faint cry for help. He followed the cry to an old troll lady that looked like a Smurf, except she had light orange skin and a red nose. She called out to someone who would help and Wilt came running. "Ma'am, are you okay?" Wilt asked her. "Oh, what a nice young man!" The lady explained, "Oh, yes. But, I just lost my acorns. Some mean elf guys came over and stole them from me!" She squinted her eyes at him, "And by the looks of it, you look like one of them! Except blue! Where have you taken my acorns?" "Woah, easy!" Wilt stopped her, "I would never steal anything! It's not in my nature. But...did you say you were looking for some nuts?" "Yes," The lady nodded. Just then, Clover came through with the pile she retrieved, "Hey, Wilt! You want me to take these back to the village?" "My acorns!" The lady clasped her hands together. Wilt looked at Clover, took the pile from her, and gave it to the lady, "Are these what you're looking for?" "Yes! Oh, thank you!" The lady received it, "You young-ins are so thoughtful! Infact, I was gonna use these acorns to make some acorn soup? Would you care to join me?" "I LOVE acorn soup!" Clover exclaimed until Wilt covered her mouth with his hand. "What Clover means," Wilt added, "Is that we'd love to, but we gotta get back to the village." "Oh, I understand," The lady nodded, "Guess I'll go back to my stump with just me and Artie. Artie!" When "Artie" came to her, he was a smallish brown rodent that looked like a mouse. He climbed into the lady's arms and went on her way. Wilt felt bad that she had to spend her time alone, so he stopped her, "Wait! I just hate to see someone lonely. I guess we can stay a while. To keep you company...?" "Oh! How wonderful!" The lady beamed, "Then, follow me please. Oh, and by the way, I'm Granny Znurv." "Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Znurv," Wilt bowed. "But, I thought you said-" Clover started to say. "We will head back to the village," Wilt reassured Clover, "But this poor woman needs some company, and I wanna give it to her. Besides, what's the worse that's gonna happen?" Little did Wilt know what there was a shadow...watching them. Next Category:The Nut Gatherer chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story